1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for securing a steering wheel of a vehicle to prevent the steering wheel from being rotated by any unauthorized person, so as to guard against theft of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
How to prevent vehicles, such as cars and trucks etc., from being stolen has become a major problem all over the world. Today there are various kind of theft-proof devices sold on the market, for example locks to prevent unauthorized entry of vehicle, alarm systems to indicate that a vehicle has been at least tampered with, and steering wheel locks to prevent driving away of the vehicle if a thief manages to overcome the first two devices.
The conventional steering wheel lock normally has two types: a first type normally comprises a slide retaining catch; a second type normally comprises a turning retaining catch. However, these two types of conventional steering wheel locks all have an important defect that the lock catches thereof are not solid enough to guard against destruction caused by a thief. Another defect of the conventional steering wheel lock is that the structure thereof is too complex, so that the production cost is too high.
Therefore, it is an objective of the invention to provide a steering wheel lock to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The object of the present invention is to provide a lock for a steering wheel of a vehicle, the structure of the lock is simple and solid. The lock comprises a body and a catch, wherein the body consists of a holding portion, a lock core fixed in an outer face of an upright first wall of the holding portion and a rod having one end thereof secured on an outer face of an upright second wall of the holding portion, the rod extends substantially perpendicular to the holding portion, the catch is slidingly mounted around the rod between an engaging position with the lock core, and a releasing position away from the lock core. When the steering wheel""s rim is fitted in the holding portion and obstructed between the holding portion and the catch, and the rod is pressed against an interior part of the vehicle, the steering wheel is retained by the lock in a non-rotatable position.
The detailed features of the present invention will be apparent in the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.